


Tell me, we both matter

by WinterRaven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Frottage, M/M, Mild Dominance/Submission undertones, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaven/pseuds/WinterRaven
Summary: After the dust had settled from the final battle with Thanos, Bucky had been tackled to the ground by Steve who spoke his name into his ear as if it was a prayer and a benediction all rolled into one.After everyone who had walked through the portal had been accounted for, after everyone departed to pick up the pieces of the lives they had been pulled from, after everybody left to move forward again, Steve and Bucky were left alone on the battlefield to do more than say ‘hello’ and ‘welcome home.’





	Tell me, we both matter

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, this is pure unadulterated smut. And I'm comfortable with smut. It's not beta'd so I apologize in advance for any typos or dropped words you might come across.
> 
> The title comes from Kate Bush's _Running Up That Hill_. Why? I dunno. I love the song. Plus I couldn't think of anything else for a title. I kinda suck at titles.
> 
> I really wasn't planning writing anything that closely resembled a fix-it or pseudo fix-it because there are writers with a better grasp of fixing something they deem to be problematic. But this fic is the result of a conversation on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DemiDeeerling/status/1123231535832891394). So, silly me, I felt brave enough to write what is essentially a prompt that came out of this discussion. Hopefully, I've represented the discussion well. I had fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it, too.

After the dust had settled from the final battle with Thanos, Bucky had been tackled to the ground by Steve who spoke his name into his ear as if it was a prayer and a benediction all rolled into one.

After everyone who had walked through the portal had been accounted for, after everyone departed to pick up the pieces of the lives they had been pulled from, after everybody left to move forward again, Steve and Bucky were left alone on the battlefield to do more than say ‘hello’ and ‘welcome home.’

• • • • •

“Stevie, slow down.”

Pressed up against a tree, Bucky felt hot breath and wet lips on the nape of his neck.

“No.”

“Jesus, just wait… WAIT. Let me turn around. I wanna see your face, sweetheart.” 

“Sorry, Buck. I just needed to touch you. Make sure you’re real.”

Bucky felt Steve’s weight lighten and disappear off his back. He turned around and cradled Steve’s face. “I’m real. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Good. Five years is a long time.” Steve’s fingers dug into Bucky’s waist, not wanting to let go.

Bucky noticed his lover’s lips trembling and tears welling up in his eyes. “Is that how long it’s been?”

Steve nodded, unable to say anything without the tears falling.

Bucky kissed his left cheek. He kissed his right cheek. Then he kissed Steve on the lips. “Shh, it’s okay.” He wrapped his arms around Steve who immediately relaxed. He pressed his nose into the crook of Bucky’s neck, breathing in his scent. After a minute of holding each other, Bucky felt Steve mouth a patch of skin on his neck before sucking hard on it.

Bucky gasped and moaned. The next thing he was aware of, was his back was up against the tree, his legs wrapped Steve’s waist and the man desperately grinding himself into him. The friction of their uniforms’ fabric against skin was rough and merciless. He felt how hard Steve’s cock had become and it excited him to no end.

“Steve,” he panted. “Maybe we should get out of these clothes.”

Steve still had his lips on Bucky’s neck, not caring or not hearing the suggestion. His hips moved more insistently, more demandingly until his body stuttered and he roared as he came.

Bucky turned his head just enough to catch the agony and relief written on Steve’s face.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky said breathlessly. “You just made a mess of your suit. Five years has been too long.” 

Despite the orgasm he just had, Steve continued to rut, unable to stop and not wanting to stop. 

Bucky heard a sob escaped from Steve’s lips. The man started shaking as he slowly released Bucky and put back down. With his feet underneath him again, Bucky kissed him gently, threading his vibranium fingers into Steve’s hair. He wiped away the tears streaking down Steve’s face, looked into those sad blue eyes and smiled.

“You should grow your beard back,” he said. His voice was low and intimate.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I loved how it roughed up the skin especially in the sensitive areas,” Bucky confirmed. “You remember how that felt, right? Or maybe I should remind you. Give you a reason to bring the facial hair back.”

“I do remember,” Steve said, sounding offended.

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Bucky teased. “I think you need a reminder. Wanna help me out of my uniform?”

Steve nodded as his hands flew over Bucky’s jacket, divesting him of the jacket and running his hands underneath the t-shirt to touch bare skin. Steve pulled the shirt up, over and off of Bucky. Steve pushed him back against the tree, reaching for his pants. He kissed him as one hand groped the hard length hidden underneath the fabric while the other hand worked to undo the button fly.

Yanking the pants down to mid-thigh, Steve dropped to his knees. He stared at Bucky’s cock, obscenely straining against the confines of his underwear. He looked up at Bucky as if asking for permission for what he wanted to do next. Leaning back against the tree, Bucky smiled fondly at him, stroking the man’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“Whatever you need, Stevie. I’m here for you. Always.”

With reverence, Steve hooked his fingers around the waist band, tugging the underwear past the curve of Bucky’s ass. His lover’s cock bobbed in front of Steve, the head shiny and leaking with pre-cum. He licked his lips as he wrapped one hand around the base. His lips slipped over the head, sliding halfway along the shaft before pulling back. The taste of Bucky teased his tongue. Musky, a touch bitter and earthy but undeniably Bucky. He teased the head with his tongue, encouraging more pre-cum to ooze out. Steve moaned as he lapped it up hungrily.

Bucky chuckled, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “You’re so hungry, babydoll. You’re so good at this… so good at sucking my cock.”

“Use me, Buck.” Steve requested. “I wanna feel you down my throat.”

Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes. They weren’t sad anymore. They were hungry and needy. And he could never say ‘no’ to him. “If that’s what you want.”

“You know it is.”

“Okay, Stevie. Take your cock out. You’re gonna jerk yourself off while I fuck your mouth.”

Steve nodded, taking off his belt and undoing his tac pants. He stared up at Bucky, stroking himself, waiting to have Bucky’s cock in his mouth. Bucky swallowed slowly at the sight of Steve’s cock — dark pink, thick and leaking. The man was beautiful. This was a sight he would never get tired of seeing.

Cradling his chin, Bucky slid his cock into Steve’s waiting mouth. He let the weight of his cock sit on Steve’s tongue before starting with shallow thrusts. Steve moaned around him, shooting the vibrations up and down his spine. 

“Oh, Stevie, you’re so good to me,” Bucky praised. “I’m gonna push a little deeper, okay, babydoll.”

The thrusts became deeper. Bucky could feel Steve working to loosen his jaw a little more. He caressed his throat, telling Steve it was only a matter of time before he would have the entire length down his throat. He could hear Steve jerking himself off. Quite frankly, the sound turned Bucky on, knowing that Steve was so voracious and in need of so much stimulation.

Soon his thrusts were deep enough that Steve could bury his nose in the dark, curly hair. Bucky alternated between fucking Steve’s mouth and burying himself down his throat. He could feel Steve’s throat relentlessly contracting around his cock. Several thrusts later, Bucky cried out as his body shuddered, filling Steve’s mouth with cum.

Steve swallowed greedily. Some of Bucky’s cum managed leak out of the corner of his mouth, trailing down to his chin. He moaned as he got closer to coming again.

“That’s it Stevie,” Bucky cooed, gently sliding his cock in and out Steve’s mouth. “I know you’re ready to come. You want to come again, don’t you?”

Steve whimpered.

“Five years, baby. You’ve been hungry for five years. We’re gonna make up for it. I’m gonna take good care of you. Come any time, sweetheart.”

Tightening his grip, Steve stroked harder and faster until his hips jerked into his hand, spilling all over himself. To let Steve catch his breath, Bucky slowly pulled out of his mouth, a thick string of spit and cum still connected the two men until it broke.

Bucky dropped to his knees, licking the mess off Steve’s chin and tasting himself on his lips and inside his mouth. “You’re such a good boy,” he murmured.

Steve sat back on his heels, tucking himself back into his pants, looking and feeling spent. But Bucky knew better. Steve was far from spent. After pulling his pants back up, Bucky noticed how hard Steve’s nipples were. He pushed the man onto his back, onto the grass, and straddled him. Placing his hands on his chest, Bucky lightly ran the palm of his hand over the hard and sensitive nubs. Steve gasped and whined, squirming underneath him.

“Holy shit, Steve,” Bucky said in wonder as he squeezed Steve’s pecs. “I can’t believe how sensitive your tits are.”

“They’re not tits, you jerk,” Steve protested weakly.

“They are to me. And they’re mine,” Bucky smirked. He bent down to lick and tease the left nipple while the right one continued to be squeezed and pinched. Steve whimpered. Bucky moved from one to the other, giving each nub the attention they deserved. Bucky sat back up, squeezing and massaging Steve’s pecs.

“You are so fucking handsome, Steven Grant Rogers,” Bucky sighed, continuing play with the man’s pecs. “Watching you go down on me with that hot mouth of yours is so sinful. I love it when my cock disappears into your mouth. You make my toes curl every time, babydoll.”

Steve continued squirming under Bucky’s ministrations, his cock growing harder again. Involuntarily, he pushed his hips up against Bucky who raised his eyebrows at him.

“Was there something you needed, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, squeezing Steve’s pecs yet again.

Steve gasped but refused to say anything.

Bucky licked his lips. “Is that how you’re going to play, huh?”

Steve remained silent, willing himself not to beg but unable to stay still.

With his hands still on Steve’s chest, Bucky slid back a few inches until he had full access to the fly of Steve’s pants. Steve made a move to unzip his pants again but was swatted away. 

“Don’t move, Steve,” Bucky ordered. “I said I was going to take care of you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Then listen to me,” Bucky chided. 

After undoing both pairs of pants, Bucky resumed squeezing Steve’s pecs. He rolled his hips, rubbing their cocks together. He dipped his head to kiss Steve. Both men moaned into each other’s mouths. Bucky trailed kisses along Steve’s jaw before moving down to his neck, in search of the sensitive spot that would always guarantee Steve would come. 

Relishing the prickliness yet softness of Bucky’s beard along his skin, Steve hummed. He felt Bucky’s lips offer licks and nips as he moved down his throat. He inhaled sharply, feeling Bucky latch onto a sensitive area of his neck. Before Steve could say anything, Bucky sucked hard on that spot, rocking his hips vigorously against him. Steve howled as he came. 

“God, you’re such a sweet boy,” Bucky praised, peppering him with kisses. 

Steve panted. His throat felt raw, unsure whether or not his voice would work. “Bucky,” he croaked. “You gotta stop, Buck.”

“Why?” Bucky kissed him tenderly. “You’re not done, are you? Just gotta build up your stamina again. And now, is a good time to start, sweetheart.”

Steve whined. “I don’t know… it’s so much.”

“Shhh, babydoll. I know there’s more in you. You’re gonna feel so good after this.”

“I missed you so much, Buck,” he blurted out, tears falling again.

Bucky paused, feeling misty-eyed. His throat tightened at the confession. He brushed the tears away with his thumbs and kissed his cheek. “I missed you, too, Stevie. I know you had it worse because it’s been five years. You’re still my good boy, Steve.” Bucky nuzzled his neck. “You’ll always be my good boy. Never forget that.”

Steve nodded, relieved to hear those words. Bucky sat up, pulling him up into an embrace, rubbing small circles on his back as Steve continued to shed more tears. Once the tears subsided, Steve searched for Bucky’s lips and started kissing him again. The kisses were slow and lazy. Hands roamed over each other’s bodies. Each eager to start committing to memory every little detail of their beloved again.

“Come on, Stevie, I know you got more in you.”

“What are talking about?”

“I’m not done with you, yet,” Bucky smirked.

Steve hesitated. He felt better but he still felt raw. “I don’t know, Buck. I think we did plenty.”

“I beg to differ… Just trust me, punk.”

Steve smiled. “Is that your idea of foreplay? Calling me a punk?”

“Whatever it takes to get you going,” Bucky grinned. “Are ya gonna fight me on it?”

“No.” Steve pulled him in for a kiss which escalated quickly after Bucky reached down to wrap his hand around both their cocks and began jerking both of them off. Steve whined into Bucky’s shoulder. “Jesus Christ, Buck,” he breathed. 

“God, you’re still sensitive,” Bucky tisked. “What the hell am I gonna do with you?”

“Just fuck me,” Steve growled. “Please.”

Bucky leaned back far enough to look Steve in the eye. “Pull down your pants and on your elbows and knees, punk.”

Steve quickly executed Bucky’s orders, presenting himself for Bucky to feast on. He heard a low whistle escape Bucky’s throat, pleased to hear the sound.

“My god, Stevie, this ass hasn’t changed much since I last saw it.” He placed his hands on Steve’s cheeks, squeezing and massaging them in similar fashion like he did with his pecs. He parted his cheeks exposing the puckered hole to the small breeze blowing around the two men. Steve shivered at the change in temperature.

He shuddered and moaned loudly when Bucky flattened his tongue against his hole. He whined when he felt the tip of Bucky’s tongue circle his hole before he started pushing against it. Steve pushed back against Bucky, earning him a light smack on the right cheek. 

“There’s no need to do that, sweetheart,” Bucky stated firmly. “You’ll get what you need.” He paused. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good, Buck… I just need you. That’s all.”

Bucky smiled. “You have me.” He placed his vibranium index and middle fingers into his mouth to wet them. Carefully, he pressed them against the puckered muscle, massaging and loosening it. Steve groaned at the feel.

“How does that feel, baby?”

“Want more.” Steve wanted to push back against the fingers but didn’t dare.

“I’m just gonna open you up slowly. We’re gonna take our time, alright? I don’t want you to rush.”

Steve felt a finger slip inside him effortlessly. A fire began to burn deep from inside Steve. He was growing hungry again. The finger slid in and out of him with ease. His breathing felt heavier.

“I’m impressed, Stevie,” Bucky remarked. “Your body hasn’t forgotten me.”

“I could never forget you, Buck.”

Bucky withdrew his finger, making Steve whine at the loss. “Shh, it’s okay. I just want to taste you.”

Bucky nudged Steve’s knees further apart. Steve groaned as Bucky’s tongue entered his hole. The flicks of his tongue made him keen and beg for more.

“You taste so good, Stevie. I need a whole day to just eat you out. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah, that would be great,” Steve rasped.

Bucky chuckled as he slipped his finger back into Steve. “Let’s make it a weekend. Start on a Friday. Finish just before midnight on the Sunday. See if we can do it all day times three.”

Steve’s only response was a grunt which Bucky assumed was a ‘yes.’

Bucky bent down, tracing his tongue along Steve’s perineum. He grazed his beard over the sensitive skin. Steve gasped, his breathing going shaky. Bucky opted to spend a few more minutes rubbing his face against the area. Steve cursed which made him chuckle. The man trembled as Bucky’s tongue travelled closer to the base of his balls. Steve whimpered when Bucky gently nipped at them before they slipped into his mouth. Sweat pooled in the dip of Steve’s back.

“Shit. Bucky.” His voice was shaky with need and desire.

Bucky pulled back and slipped a second finger into his ass. This time, Steve couldn’t help but move his hips, trying to fuck himself on Bucky’s fingers. This time, Bucky opted not to discipline him for giving into his need. 

“You’re doing great, Stevie. Take what you need, baby.” 

Bucky crooked his fingers, searching for the sweet spot that would have Steve howling. Seconds later, his fingers brushed against that spot. Steve roared, coming again. 

Bucky slipped his fingers out of Steve. He draped himself over his back, kissing the back of his neck. 

“You did so well, babydoll,” Bucky whispered into his ear. “God, I fucking love you. You know that, right?”

“I do, Buck,” Steve croaked. “I love you, too. Til the end of the line.”

“Yeah, til the end of the line, sweetheart,” Bucky repeated, smiling into Steve’s shoulder.

Steve felt Bucky moving against him. He felt Bucky’s cock slide between his cheeks. “Bucky, what are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Bucky continued rutting against Steve.

“Answer my question, you jerk.”

“I think it’s pretty obvious. Got one more? I bet you got one more,” he replied, kissing Steve’s shoulder.

“Bucky…”

“Come on, babydoll. I know you got one more. One more and we go home… wherever that is. Do we still have that apartment? Never mind. One more time, okay? I know you can do it.”

Bucky pushed himself up off of Steve, making the man frown at the loss of the warmth and weight. Steve knew Bucky wouldn’t do anything without his consent so he let him rut against his ass for another minute.

“Stevie…”

“Yes?”

“Don’t get smart with me and don’t be coy. You’re just buying time. You’re ready to go.” Bucky emphasized ‘go’ with a more forceful push of his hips against Steve’s ass.

He turned to look at Bucky and smirked. 

Bucky spat into his hand and stroked his cock. Lining himself up with Steve’s hole, he pressed past the entrance. Both men groaned.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so nice and tight,” Bucky breathed. “You feel so good, Stevie.”

The stretch and burn Bucky gave him was something he missed. Steve wanted and needed to feel full. Slowly, he pushed back until he felt the solid weight of Bucky flush against him. Bucky ran his hands up and down Steve’s back, allowing him time to adjust and relax around his cock. The tension seeped out of him. The sweat that pooled in the dip of Steve’s back had evaporated.

Tentatively, he began with shallow thrusts, setting a slow pace. Steve moaned at the friction. It didn’t take long for him to push back, meeting Bucky with each thrust. The sound of skin slapping together, along with the sounds grunts, curses and praises, mingled with the sound of birds chirping nearby. 

Bucky’s fingers dug into Steve’s hips as he thrusted deeper. Steve muttered curses Bucky couldn’t quite hear but the fact he turned the man into a babbling mess gave him a sense of pride. He wanted to fuck him senseless. He wanted Steve to let go and feel everything. 

“Such a good boy, Stevie. Don’t worry, I'll give you what you need again. I’m not done with you yet.”

Bucky changed the angle of his thrusts, striking Steve’s prostate more consistently, more aggressively. The adjustment earned him an enthusiastic response from Steve.

“Oh god, Bucky… harder, please,” he sobbed.

“Do you need to come, Stevie?”

“Yes,” he cried. 

“Come when you need to, sweetheart. I won’t be far behind.”

Bucky doubled his efforts, pounding harder until Steve came one more time. His body shook from the strength of his orgasm. Bucky continued the brutal pace until something wound tightly inside him until it snapped. He wrapped his arms around Steve and roared into his shoulder, his body jerking and flooding his lover with cum. Both men dropped to the ground breathing heavily. Bucky rolled onto his back. Steve took it as an opportunity to tangle his legs with Bucky’s legs and rest his head on his chest. They closed their eyes for a few minutes.

Steve sighed as Bucky carded his fingers through his hair. He loved the way Bucky handled him, took care of him. He loved the kindness and adoration Bucky always had for him. He counted himself fortunate for having him in his life.

Dr. Erskine had told Steve that he was a good man. But in his humble opinion, he felt Bucky was the better man.

“Buck?”

“Yeah, punk?”

“There’s stuff that still needs to be done.”

“Okay.”

“I’m gonna need someone to watch my back.”

“Are you asking?”

“Yeah, I am, Buck.”

“You don’t have to ask. Of course, I’ll watch your back. Someone’s gotta keep your punk ass outta trouble... I love you, sweetheart.”

Steve chuckled. “I love you, too, Buck. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my Twitter peeps for the discussion that was the seed for this story. I watered and cared for this little plant as best I could. It also helped me out of the fog I was in after watching EG and helped me reclaim the two boys who, for some goddamn reason, stole my heart.


End file.
